


I fucked myself! (rewritten)

by orphan_account



Series: Sanscest Fucking Party [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pure Crack, Rape?, Sanscest - Freeform, idk - Freeform, intense smash battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whilst trapped inside a random house in the multiverse for no apparent reason, strangely sexual themes pierce themselves among multiple alternate Sans'. Because that's what Undertale fanfiction is all about, right?





	I fucked myself! (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all fuckign remember this story I'm having a s t to k e
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093342
> 
> I'm rewriting it

All of the Sans' clones had been worn out after this very long and tiring day. Why was it tiring? Well, stuff happened. That's how it was tiring. Wow. How amazing.

Where even were they? Why, of course, in a random house in the middle of the multiverse. Where else would they be, a Denny's diner? Weird flex but okay.

Geno and Reaper were hangin' out by the couch, Blue and Ink were currently fighting over Error (because out of character skeletons are the best skeletons), Fell and Classic continued their non-stop exchange of puns and jokes, and the rest of the group, well, had to obviously be doing something.

Okay, maybe everyone wasn't so worn out after all.

"BRUH--" Geno screams, chucking a Wii remote to the other side of the room. He had, yet again, lost in a Super Smash Bros. Battle against Reaper. Reaper was the god of Smash (and death). There was no beating him.

Reaper giggled. "Wow~ Ya' really need 'ta step up your game here, Geno." He winks, rolling off of the couch and stretching. Sexy Reaper is sexy.

Geno sighed in annoyance and turned his head to face the three retards arguing in a corner.

"Noooo! He's mineee!" Blue whines, pulling Error over to his side. Ink groans and pulls Error back over from Blue. All of Error's calls for peace were ignored as the two continued to duel.

A loud sigh filled the room, coming from near the kitchen. "And then, he bit my hand! I was like 'OW! What the fuck, Papyrus?'" Fell exclaims, silencing the pun war between him and Classic. The two somehow started to tell each other stories of their pathetic and miserable lives.

Classic replied with his usual "wow." and sighed again. He was not impressed.

In another corner of the room, Lust Sans loudly moaned and kicked his left leg up, licking it. He giggled. Y'know, like one of those weird stripper ladies. 10/10 would smash. Lust looked around the room as he erotically slorped his tongue down his leg.

_Slorp. Slooorp._

As Lust continued to survey the crowd of Sans' with his eyesockets, he spotted Error struggling to keep himself in one piece as Ink and Blue fought over him. Whilst doing so, a small existential crisis floored over him: _how and why did_ _Ink_ _have a vial_ _that_ _made himself horny?_

Oh well. Who was he to be complaining? His name is literally _Lust Sans._

Continuing on, he smirked and put his leg down, then stood up and proceeded to walk towards the three.

Error looked over and suddenly spotted Lust. He whimpered.

"AH! No, anyone but him! He'll give us AIDS!" Error screeches, watching Lust get closer to them.

"What's wrong, darlin'? Scared of lil' old me?" Lust puts his hand on Error's head. Error was sure Lust had just infected him with AIDS. He had been touched by the AIDS god.

If Error had to pick the most ridiculous and disgusting abomination in the universe besides Fresh, it would be Lust. Well, he was actually one place behind Ink, but that still left Lust on Error's list of main destructive priorities.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, SICKO!" He screamed, cringing as Lust advanced closer.

"What?~ Don't wanna give your good ol' pal a blowjob?"

With a flick of his fingers, Lust trapped Error in between bones, looping him in a way so that he couldn't escape. He slowly reached over and peeled off Error's jacket.

From a corner of the same room, Blue and Ink watched the two.

"Should we be helping them?"

"Nah," Ink responded to his friend. "This is kind of hot."

That wasn't very in character of you, Ink. But, whatever.

Like any normal person, or skeleton, would be doing in this situation, Error was screaming for help. However, his cries did not reach the ears of the others like Geno and Reaper, for their smashing was too hard.

"RAPPEEEE! RAAAAAPPPEEE! _SCREEEEEEEEEEE_ "

Lust slowly reached down and pulled down his booty shorts, showing off his massively erect pp. Well, it wasn't _that_ massive.

"Now, darlin~ Tell me, you want this in you~?" Lust teased him.

error cri

Ahem, I mean, Error cringed into the third dimension and looked for a way out of this predicament. However, there was no escape. Horny Lust is horny.

Lust slowly inserted his glowing dick thingy into Error's pelvic bone (where else would it go, the sky?) as a single tear flew down Error's face. He didn't have getting raped by an abomination on his list today.

Error compressed whatever moans tried to come through his mouth. He still cringed in disgust and vowed to fucking destroy the shit out of Lust as soon as it was done. Hooray.

Lust thrusted faster. Three other skeletons watched, not sure whether to be creeped out or disgusted. One of them was turned on. That's just creepy, man.

Lust and Error simultaneously let out a hentai moan and came at the same time. It was hot. Also, how the fuck do skeletons even have sex?

Everyone was silent afterwards, save for Geno and Reaper's intense smash game. That is, until they all heard a moan come from the other side of the room.


End file.
